1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device appliable to an apparatus for manufacturing "ravioli" in order to obtain "tortellini", by simply replacing the device for manufacturing "ravioli" with said device for manufacturing "tortellini", the latter having means for the blocking thereof on the apparatus in such a position that it results to be central with respect to both the feeding direction of the stuffing and the sheet of pastry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatuses are on sale which manufacture only "tortellini" and apparatuses which manufacture only "ravioli". It is clear that when both the products have to be manufactured, the user is obliged to buy both the apparatuses with consequent very high cost and greater waste of room.